Interviewer
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Tahukah bagaimana rasanya, saat orang bilang cinta pertama itu menyakitkan, tetapi kau masih memilikinya sampai sekarang? Looks like side UK/fem!Spain. fem!Spain POV.


[[Terlalu sering buat Spain/fem!UK tapi gak pernah bikin UK/fem!Spain. Saya bikin fic ini supaya jadi adil. Maaf kalau panjang. Semoga kalian suka.

Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan punya saya. Andaikan punya saya, saya jadikan UK/Spain canon! www]]

Tahukah bagaimana rasanya, kalau cinta yang kamu miliki untuk seseorang tidak akan pernah terbalas? Tahukah bagaimana rasanya, saat orang bilang cinta pertama itu menyakitkan, tetapi kau masih memilikinya sampai sekarang?

(******)

Pertemuan EU di hari itu sangat menyibukkan, banyak presentasi, orasi juga perdebatan. Beginilah kalau masing-masing delegasi terlalu banyak memikirkan kesesengsaraan rakyat mereka, dikarenakan krisis ekonomi yang berkepanjangan ini. Dalam pertemuan kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan ini, tujuan kami masih sama, agar setidaknya masalahnya berkurang.

Aku sendiri, sebagai personifikasi sekaligus perwakilan Spanyol, harus dapat memikul masalah pengangguran yang kian membanyak ini. Tugasku agar dapat menunjukkan masalah tersebut ke semua delegasi, sehingga mereka mengerti. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang, fokusku benar-benar ke pertemuan ini.

Tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan pria itu, barang sekali saja. Pribadinya yang penuh dedikasi itu, matanya hijau menyala mempertunjukkan determinasinya, kata-katanya yang tersusun dengan cerdas secerdas otaknya, aksennya yang penuh dengan melodi, lalu ketegarannya dalam menghadapi masalah. Aku selalu memperhatikan dan mengagumi orang itu, Arthur Kirkland dari Inggris.

Anehnya dalam pertemuan kali ini dia tampak berbeda. Dalam diskusi, pikirannya yang cerdas selalu dia keluarkan agar dapat dimanfaatkan. Tetapi, pikiran itu seperti tidak keluar, apa yang diusulkan orang lain langsung diterima begitu saja. Dia lebih banyak diam. Presentasinya yang selalu kuanggap luar biasa, hari ini agak berbeda, dia tidak terlihat bersemangat. Kata-katanya sering ngelantur, walaupun cepat kembali ke topik.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu. Aku kenal dia sejak lama, sangat mengenal malah. Dia orangnya tegar, dan dalam masalah apapun tetap terlihat tenang dan dapat membawa diri. Jadi kenapa dengan dia hari ini?

Karena kesibukkan ini, aku tidak dapat menanyakannya, menghampiri tempat duduknya juga tidak bisa.

Sampai pertemuan berakhir aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Dia cepat sekali meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Sementara aku, sebagai tuan rumah aku harus membantu merapihkan semuanya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, menatap kertas-kertas yang tidak terpakai itu dengan perasaan sedih. Ya, aku sedih. Kapan terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya? Bertegur sapa saja tidak. Kalau mata kami bertemu juga, dia tidak berniat untuk membalas senyumku. Dalam berdiskusi tidak dihitung. Hari ini jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membebaninya. Walaupun tegar, selama aku mengenalnya, sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Aku berdo'a, semoga saja dia dapat melalui masalahnya, apapun itu.

(********)

Aku sadar, aku terlalu banyak memikirkan Arthur. Walaupun perih karena mendekatinya saja tidak bisa, aku tidak keberatan. Bukankah itu yang kulakukan selama ini? Mengamati dan mengaguminya dari jauh. Lucu ya, tetapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Ini rahasia. Arthur saja tidak tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu.

Aku meletakkan sisa-sisa kertas terakhir dengan rapih di atas meja. Setelah itu barulah aku keluar dari ruangan, lalu mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Saat aku berjalan di koridor lalu melihat ke jendela luar, matahari berada di barat, perlahan cahayanya menghilang dan akan digantikan dengan kemilau bulan dan bintang.

Untuk sebentar aku menyaksikan pemandangan terbenamnya matahari itu, diam-diam aku berharap ada Arthur di situ, menyaksikannya bersamaku. Seperti dulu lagi.

Aku kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa mempercepat langkahku. Saat aku berbelok menuju koridor yang nantinya mengarah ke lift, aku melihat pria itu. Aku berhenti, dan mengamati sosok yang bersandar di dinding itu. Aku bersorak kecil, ternyata benar dia, Arthur Kirkland. Aku mempercepat langkahku mendekatinya. Lalu aku pun menyadari ada yang salah, Arthur terlihat meringis, tampak kesakitan.

"Arthur!" seruku. Sepertinya kalau aku tidak berteriak begitu, dia pasti tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku. Lalu aku mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" seruku khawatir.

Arthur menyadari keberadaanku, saat aku mendekat dia cepat-cepat memperbaiki posisinya, tetapi tangannya masih berada di keningnya. "Tidak, hanya tiba-tiba pusing," katanya menahan ringisnya.

Aku tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

Arthur tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dia lalu membetulkan dasinya dan menepuk-nepuk blazernya. Aku tahu, dia sebenarnya tak berharap aku menemukannya seperti itu.

"Kau ingin pulang kan? Ayo kita keluar bersama," dia menggerakkan tangannya, layaknya seorang pria sejati.

Walaupun khawatir, aku ikuti saja keinginannya. Kalau dia tidak ingin aku mencampuri urusannya, baiklah aku turuti. Aku pun berjalan dan dia mengikutiku di samping. Dari pinggir mataku, aku diam-diam memperhatikan gerakannya. Normal, seperti tidak kelihatan kalau dia kesakitan tadi.

"Arthur, kukira kau sudah meninggalkan gedung ini," kataku memulai pembicaraan. Kami sudah berada di dalam lift.

"Tadi aku ke kamar mandi," jawabnya singkat, tetapi masih ada melodi Inggrisnya. Aku bilang melodi karena aku sangat suka cara bicaranya.

"Lama dong yah di kamar mandinya, soalnya aku lihat kamu yang paling dulu meninggalkan ruangan," kataku dengan agak menyindir. Aku tadi berada di ruangan cukup lama, setidaknya kalau Arthur di kamar mandi, pasti dia sudah pulang sekarang. Nah, ada yang aneh dari tindakannya ini.

Lift terbuka, membentangkan lantai satu di hadapan kami. Kami keluar, aku menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Arthur. Tetapi sampai berjalan di koridor pun dia hanya diam.

Bayangan kesakitan Arthur tadi kembali hinggap di kepalaku. Tidak mungkin hanya pusing! Saat kuhampirinya tadi, dia tampak keringatan, dengan blazer yang setengah terbuka, lalu dasi yang diregangkan. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menahannya sehingga dia tidak dapat meninggalkan gedung ini dengan cepat?

*Bruk* tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jatuh yang keras, saat kutengokkan kepalaku untuk melihat Arthur, ketakutan serta-merta hinggap di wajahku. Arthur pingsan!

(******)

Untungnya masih ada petugas keamanan yang menjaga gedung, aku cepat-cepat memanggil mereka lalu membawa Arthur ke mobilku. Tanpa berpikir banyak, aku membawa mobilku ke rumah sakit, lalu dengan cepat aku mendaftarkan Arthur ke dokter pribadiku.

Selama Arthur diperiksa oleh dokter kepercayaanku itu, aku menunggu di luar. Kukeluarkan rosari ku dan berdoa kepada tuhan agar dia tidak memiliki sakit yang serius.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, sekarang biarkan dia istirahat sampai besok,"

Aku bersyukur mendengarnya, "Tapi aku boleh kan menemaninya?"

"Tentu saja, dia hanya kelelahan, tidak mengidap virus yang mudah tertular," Dokter tertawa, "Asalkan jangan mengganggunya, Antonietta."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dokter yang anggun dan ramah ini telah lama menjadi dokter pribadiku, aku dapat mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Setelah itu aku memasuki ruang inap yang ditempati Arthur. Lega aku melihatnya terbaring di tempat tidur, terlihat nyaman sekali.

Aku perlahan mendekati telinganya, "Nikmati tidurmu, my prince."

Malam itu aku hanya pergi dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil pakaian dan beberapa buku. Tetapi aku tidak mengambil barang-barang untuk keperluan lanjutan pertemuan besok, aku malah berniat untuk tidak datang. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di rumah sakit terbesar di Madrid.

(******)

"Where.. Am I?" itu kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan Arthur setelah bangun di keesokan harinya. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar aksen Inggris yang sangat halus begitu. Aku juga tak bisa mengecilkan senyumanku karena Dios Mio, dia terlihat rentan dan manis sekali. Seperti puteri tidur yang terbangun dari tidur selama 100 tahun, tapi ini adalah pangeran dari Inggris dan hanya selama kurang dari 10 jam.

"Buenos dias, Arturo! Kau di rumah sakit!" seruku dengan pembawaanku yang ceria.

Arthur mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu perlahan mengusap matanya. Dios mio, untuk pria sejati, dia tampak imut sekali!

"Rumah sakit?" dia tampak berpikir, tatapannya agak kosong "Ohh.."

"Hmm!" aku hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan, Arthur sudah cukup cerdas untuk menerka apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Keheningan cepat sekali menyergap kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutanyakan, menurutku Arthur butuh waktu lagi berpikir jadi aku diam saja. Aku menatap buku yang kubawa dari rumah, jangan sangka, ini buku teori ekonomi. Setidaknya aku menggantikan waktu persiapan petemuanku hari itu untuk hal yang bagus.

Aku ingat diriku tertidur sebentar di sisi kasur itu. Jadi, semalaman aku duduk di sisi kasur, sambil membaca buku aku menemani Arthur. Untungnya aku bisa cepat terbangun, sehingga Arthur tidak perlu bingung terlalu lama saat bangun.

Aku menaruh buku itu di lemari kecil sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih,"

Cepat-cepat aku palingkan tubuhku kembali pada Arthur. Terkejut aku melihatnya tersenyum begitu lebar. Aku bisa menerka kalau kemerahan cepat menyergap pipiku.

"H-hmm.. Sama-sama.." walaupun terbata, aku berhasil mengembalikan senyum itu. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu Arthur?"

"Lebih baik, sepertinya.. Ahh.."

"Arthur!" aku berdiri dari kursiku melihat Arthur meringis kesakitan.

Arthur telah berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, tetapi sepertinya sakit di kepalanya masih menahannya.

"Bisakah kau mintai bantal sehingga setidaknya, aku bisa melihatmu lebih jelas?"

Apakah karena maksud dari kata-katanya, ataukah dia salah memilih kata. Intinya dia ingin punggungnya ditegakkan sehingga dia tidak perlu berbaring mendatar.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku juga mengambil makananan dan obat-obatan! Kau tunggu di sini, amor!" aku kembali mengangguk lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

(*******)

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya. Kini pandangan kami sejajar, Arthur telah mendapatkan bantal-bantalnya.

"Hampir jam sembilan,"

Arthur menatapku terkejut, kedua alis matanya yang besar itu cepat sekali disilangkan.

"Bukankah ada pertemuan hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk, "Si, tetapi tenang saja. Aku sudah berbicara pada rekan senegaramu. Jadi kau tenang saja-"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau, bodoh! Seharusnya kau hadir di pertemuan!"

Aku terkejut dipanggil bodoh, tetapi lebih terkejut karena dia lebih mengkhawatirkan aku. "Kan masih ada perwakilan lain Arthur. Sama sepertimu, aku menyerahkannya pada mereka!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah pertemuan hari ini penting untuk negaramu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Itu karena..." aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah, "Aku mengkhawatirkan kamu, Arthur. Bolehkan?"

"Huh?"

"Aku merawat dan menemanimu sampai sembuh?" aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menebalkan kemerahan di pipiku ini.

Terdapat keheningan sebentar, Arthur menatap ke arah lain, dan aku menunduk. Aku menggenggam bagian selimut di hadapanku, lalu meremasnya. Mungkin Arthur benar-benar marah, mungkin Arthur tidak mau diurus olehku. Mungkin karena dia masih membenciku. Atas kesalahan-kesalahanku di masa lalu.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tetapi tetap saja, kau lebih baik hadiri pertemuan itu," mata kami kembali bertemu. Benar kata orang, mata adalah penghubung jiwa. Dari matanya, bisa terlihat bahwa dia lebih khawatir, daripada dugaanku kalau dia masih membenciku.

Aku tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu, ayo makan sarapanmu." aku beranjak dan mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang ditinggalkan suster di tepi tempat tidur. Perlahan aku meletakkannya di pangkuan Arthur. Lalu aku kembali duduk di kursi itu.

Bukannya cepat dimakan, Arthur hanya menatap makanannya. Aku menatapnya bingung, ada apa? Apakah dia tidak selera? Makanannya tidak enak?

"Ehm..." aku menaikkan alis mataku, dia tampak bingung mengambil kata-kata. "Bisakah kau menyuapiku?" aku mengedipkan mataku. Tangannya yang bergetar memberikan sendoknya kepadaku. Wajahnya memohon.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menahan kemerahan di pipiku. Ya, Arthur ingin disuapi! Dia ingin aku membantunya memakan sarapan rumah sakit itu! Aku cepat-cepat menerima sendok itu, lalu tersenyum agar tampak normal.

Aku mulai menyuapinya. Dan keheningan kembali menyergap kami. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Aku suka perkejaan menyuapi ini! Seperti pasangan saja! Padahal kami tidak. Hanya teman biasa, mantan musuh malah!

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama aku mengurusnya saat sakit.

Dulu sekali, saat kerajaanku dan kerajaannya terjalin pernikahan. Hmm, masa-masa manis seperti itu yang kudambakan. Masa di mana aku dan Arthur berada di bawah payung cinta, bukan payung peperangan.

Sampai sekarang aku tak berhenti mendambakan, merindukan diriku untuk dicintai Arthur. Walaupun itu mustahil.

"Ada apa, Antonia?" tanyanya.

Rupanya aku telah berhenti menyuapinya. Aku terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalaku, cepat-cepat aku kembali pada pekerjaanku.

"Itu.. Arthur.."

"Hmm?" Arthur sedang mengunyah roti yang kusobekkan untuknya.

"Apakah kau masih membenciku?"

Arthur tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku. Kulihat dia cepat-cepat menelan rotinya itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya bertanya, kalau tidak dijawab tidak apa-apa," kataku mengulum senyum.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Arthur menatapku. Mata kami kembali bertemu, hijau dengan hijau.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah menurutmu aku masih membencimu?"

Aku tertegun lalu kutundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak suka pertanyaan kembali, membuatku harus berpikir.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku masih membencimu, berarti kau salah,"

"Eh?" aku terkejut menatapnya kembali.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Buat apa kedubes-kedubes itu? Buat apa hubungan bilateral kita kalau aku masih membencimu?"

Jadi.. dia tidak membenciku?

"Bagaimana denganmu Antonia? Kau masih membenciku?"

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak! Aku tidak membencimu!" aku masih mencintaimu malah! Tetapi kata-kata terakhir di pikiranku itu tidak aku utarakan.

Arthur tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu,"

(******)

Setelah meminum obatnya, Arthur kembali tertidur. Katanya kepalanya masih sakit sekali, aku belum bertanya kira-kira apa penyebabnya dia bisa seperti itu, tetapi aku membiarkannya kembali beristirahat. Urusan sembuh dulu, alasan nanti.

Aku tidak beranjak dari kursiku. Aku hanya terdiam di situ, menatapnya dan mengagumi setiap fiturnya. Kulitnya yang putih tampak pucat karena sakit. Raut wajahnya juga lelah. Tetapi tidak terlalu memengaruhi. Dirinya masih tampan. Rambutnya yang pirang dan acak-acakan, aku suka saat aku merapihkannya, akan kembali acak-acakan. Bibirnya yang kemerahan, sangat memikat dan orang pasti tidak tahan untuk menciumnya. Tetapi setiap pikirannya keluar dari situ, apakah itu teori-teori cerdasnya, ataukah sekedar ceracau Inggris yang kasar. Dari bibir itu juga keluar kata-kata cinta darinya. Lebih spesifiknya, darinya kepadaku. "I love you, Antonia." lama sekali, berabad-abad lalu kata-kata itu sering ia luncurkan.

Tak sadar aku telah menggenggam tangannya yang tampak pucat, kujalin jari-jariku dengannya, jari-jarinya yang kuat dan kekar itu terasa sedikit halus. Hmm, dia bukan bajak laut seperti dulu. Dia sudah memanggil dirinya sendiri 'gentleman', yang juga sering jatuh sakit. Aku tertawa sendiri. Lalu aku membaringkan kepalaku di sisi kasur itu, tepatnya di atas telapak tangan yang tertutup itu.

"Antonia?"

Arthur rupanya terbangun karena tindakanku itu.

"Hmm?" aku merespon tetapi tidak merubah posisiku. Aku masih tebaring diatas tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa kan aku begini?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa," aku bisa merasakan kalau dia menggeleng.

"Hey, Antonia?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkan sisiku ketika aku tidur?"

"Si, bisa!"

"Tidak akan meninggalkan, barang ke kamar mandi sekalipun?"

Aku mengangguk dalam posisi kepala seperti itu, "Ya, aku janji, Arthur!"

"Gracias, Antonia.."

(******)

Rupanya aku juga ikut tertidur dengan Arthur. Kami bangun di waktu sore, dengan Arthur bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Antonia, bolehkah aku mencicipi masakanmu?"

"Hmm? Kenapa, amor?"

"Karena aku rindu masakanmu,"

"Boleh.. tetapi kalau begitu aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku kan masaknya di rumah."

"Tak apa-apa. Make sure you'll come back,"

Aku mengangguk, senyum di wajahku terhias lebar.

"Then I'll be back, love!"

(*****)

Aku lekas ke rumah lalu membuatkan makan malam untuk aku dan Arthur di rumah sakit nanti. Sebenarnya makanan di rumah sakit tidak boleh diganti oleh makanan yang lain, tapi apa boleh buat, Arthur menginginkannya. Dia kangen masakanku malah.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat fish and chips dengan nasi paella. Jangan salah sangka di negaraku, Spanyol, apalagi di Madrid, mudah sekali menemukan kedai fish and chips, harganya murah dan dibuat oleh wargaku sendiri. Ini akibat permintaan turis-turis Inggris, mereka biasa berlibur paling kurang tiga hari dan dalam suatu waktu mereka rindu masakan khas mereka. Kedai-kedai di buka dan rupanya tak hanya turis-turis Inggris yang suka.

Aku juga, suka fish and chips setidaknya aku membelinya di kedai pinggir jalan seminggu sekali. Terkadang aku juga membuatnya sendiri di rumah.

Setelah semuanya selesai, makanan-makanan itu sudah kumasukkan ke dalam boks-boks makanan, aku mengembalikan diriku ke rumah sakit.

Waktu belum menuju jam makan malam, dan matahari masih berada di ufuk barat. Seperti di gedung kemarin, aku memelankan langkahku dan menikmati suasanya, tentu saja dengan tanganku memegang bekal makanan itu.

"Syukurlah sayang kau dapat keluar juga dari rumah sakit ini,"

"Terimakasih sayang, ini berkat doa darimu,"

Aku berhenti menatap pasangan yang habis berpelukan itu, mereka lalu bergandengan tangan menyusuri koridor.

Aku kembali berjalan, lalu menemui sebuah keluarga. Keluarga itu terdiri dari anak perempuan, anak laki-laki lalu seorang ayah.

"Pah, mama akan cepat sembuh kan?" tanya si anak laki-laki.

"Tentu saja!" ayah mereka mengangguk, senyumnya penuh kesabaran.

"Lalu kita bisa jalan-jalan bareng lagi!" seru si anak perempuan dengan manisnya.

Sang ayah membungkuk lalu menepuk kedua anaknya yang masih kecil itu, "Ya, bareng-bareng lagi. Makanya kalian terus doakan mama kalian,"

Aku tersenyum dan ikut mendoakan siapa saja yang berada di ruangan itu. Lalu aku kembali berjalan.

Kali ini aku dijumpai sebuah pasangan muda.

"Aku doakan mamamu cepat sembuh," kata si pria.

"Makasih, sayang. Maaf yah kalau aku tidak bisa menemani penelitianmu. Aku akan menemani mamaku sampai dia sembuh."

Si pria menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya lembut kepada si wanita, "Aku mengerti kok. Kau pikirkan mamamu saja yah."

Si wanita mengangguk. Lalu dia mendapatkan kecupan di keningnya.

Aku lalu mempercepat langkahku. Tinggal sedikit lagi aku dapat mencapai kamar Arthur. Tapi aku terhenti dan melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan tertatih di depanku. Yang satu, si pria memakai seragam pasien, lalu si wanita sepertinya pacarnya, membopongnya.

"Nah begitu! Sedikit lagi kamu akan bisa berjalan."

"Makasih Diana! Aku berharap begitu!"

Sepertinya si pria sedang menjalankan terapi dan pacarnya itu membantunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak terdengar yakin! Kau pasti akan sembuh! Ayo semangat!"

Si pria mengangguk, tertular oleh semangat si wanita, lalu jalan mereka tampak lebih cepat.

Aku pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang ditempati Arthur. Entah kenapa aku berhenti saat memutar gagang pintu. Bayangan-bayangan di kepalaku menahan gerakanku. Bayangan akan hal-hal yang baru saja kulihat tadi.

"Antonia, apakah itu kau?"

"I-iya, Arthur..." entah kenapa tiba-tiba mataku mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak sedikit. Pegangan boks-boks makanan tiba-tiba terlepas, menyebabkan suara jatuh yang keras. Aku tidak memikirkan masakanku yang kini hancur, aku lebih ketakutan karena air mataku terus keluar dan tidak bisa kuhentikan.

Kenapa seperti ini? Ada apa yang terjadi denganku? Seharusnya aku dapat membuka pintu itu, tanpa menangis dan menjatuhkan makan malam ini. Seharusnya aku dan Arthur sudah dapat menikmati masakan buatanku?

Tiba-tiba pintu di hadapanku terbuka. Aku terkejut bukan main melihat Arthur yang kini berada di depanku. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah untuk bangun saja dia sakit? Aku tidak dapat menyeka air mataku, percuma, akan kembali mengucur juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang dapat kujelaskan pada Arthur?

Arthur lalu menyongsongku, dia mengeluarkan tangannya, aku mendapatkan diriku ditarik olehnya. Detik berikutnya aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat, lalu tangannya dengan pelan mengusap punggungku. Aku cepat merasa nyaman, aku membalas pelukannya itu. Perlahan air mataku berhenti mengucur.

(******)

Aku tahu penantianku ini bodoh dan menyakitkan. Tetapi sampai kapan aku akan menanti? Sampai kapan aku harus menyakiti diriku? Dengan cinta yang tak terbalas ini...

Ya, bodohnya aku. Bodohnya aku menganggap cintaku tidak akan terbalas selama-lamanya. Bodohnya aku telah memvonis diriku.

Hey, Arthur? Apakah sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengharapkan balasan cintaku? Masih adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk dapat mewujudkan masa-masa manis kita kembali? Aku ingin seperti pasangan-pasangan yang kutemui tadi, dapat berbagi rasa kebahagiaan, kesedihan juga berbagi semangat. Aku juga ingin memiliki anak-anak yang bisa kuurus denganmu. Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi suamiku.

Dalam pelukannya, aku bertekad akan menyatakan perasaanku ini. Apapun jawabannya nanti, aku akan berhenti melukai diriku sendiri.

(*****)

[[ Makasih yang udah baca. Saya mengharapkan reviewnya -bows- ]]


End file.
